A Strange Fate
by Raven Mysti Carter
Summary: The Team meet the one love of John's life and it's someone they never expected. JohnOther....CO Bionic Woman
1. Part 1

The hall was silent as the names were announced for the new expedition team to go to Atlantis. Raven Carter had applied three times and was passed over every time. She didn't argue, instead choosing to let her anger bubble below the surface. She knew that one day she would be accepted and she hoped that today was that day.

"And last but not least, I'm proud to announce that the last scientific member of the latest expedition team is none other than Raven Mysti Carter."

The words echoed in her ears, but she failed to recognize what they meant, that is until Jen moved forward on the stage and whispered to her.

"Raven, that's you…Get your butt up here."

It was at that moment that the realization hit her. She was finally going to Atlantis, finally going to be with the man she loved after three long years.

Everyone on Atlantis was awaiting the arrival of the new scientists. No-one knew who would be coming, but knew that only the best and brightest would be sent. All the personnel who could be spared were gathered around the gate room to watch as they all walked through the gate.

The first of the new team slowly started making their way through to Atlantis. Their eyes were filled with a mixture of amazement and disbelief as they took in their new home. It was all quiet until both Raven and Jen came tearing through the gate giggling as they went. They were both military officers but they were both the best at their fields and they knew it so they pushed their boundaries as much as possible.

"So Rave when do you think that you'll start to give McKay a hard time?" Jen asked as they started climbing the stairs to the control room.

"Probably as soon as I see him." She said as they both dumped their things on the floor.

"Ladies, I'm Dr Elizabeth Weir." Looking at each other Jen and Raven smiled and nodded before going to make their way passed.

"Oh look it's you two." A familiar voice spoke from just beyond Elizabeth.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little old McKay. Coming to ask for our help so soon?" Raven sniggered as Jen spoke.

"You know these two?" Elizabeth asked as she turned around.

"Unfortunately I do. This one is Major Raven Mysti Carter the daughter Lt Colonel Samantha Carter and the other one is trouble-maker Lt Jennifer Hayley. I wouldn't have allowed you to approve them coming here only that they are the most brilliant minds in their fields."

Everyone could here the distaste in his voice as he admitted this fact.

"Was someone talking about brilliant minds?"

Raven's eyes lit up as she heard the voice of the one person she couldn't wait to see.

"No Sheppard, we weren't talking about you."

John Sheppard came into view and his eyes settled on Raven.

"Rave?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

No-one knew what to do. Elizabeth's face showed confusion, Jen and Raven were both smiling (for entirely different reasons) and McKay was just standing in shock.  
"Yes John. It took three years, but I'm here."

Without even a second thought, he moved forward and embraced her in a bear-like hug.

They hugged each other for what seemed like forever before McKay became impatient and like the scientist he is had to ask all the questions.

"Ok back up a little. How do you know her and why are you hugging her like that?"

Raven looked to Jen and they both burst out laughing.

John avoided looking at Elizabeth as he answered.

"Well it may come as a bit of a shock, but before I left earth Raven and I were dating and just before I left I asked her to marry me. She said yes and vowed that she would one day meet with me here."

Raven went bright red and sheepishly looked at Jen.

"You SO did not tell me that part of the story."

By now, everyone who was in the immediate area could here what their conversation was all about.

Even though Elizabeth was confused, she was still John's friend and knew that he would not like this to spread like wildfire.

"Why don't we move this little get together into the briefing room?" She indicated with her head to the room that was on the other side of the room.

John looked to Raven and shook his head.

"I think that we need some time to ourselves, to catch up on three years."

Raven hugged Jen and picked her gear and placed her hand in John's and allowed herself to be led away.

"So how did you manage to get yourself here? I thought that your mother said that she was never going to allow you to come to Atlantis." John asked as he leaned over and placed a small kiss to her cheek.

"She wasn't, it was McKay who got me here, well him and Elizabeth. I had applied for every team, but mom kept getting me kicked off the list. That is until McKay requested both Jen and I and then a data burst came through with a list of scientists that Elizabeth requested to have on the next dispatch." She stumbled as she was pulled in the other direction. "I guess that McKay needed some help here and Elizabeth needed some more people who could multitask."

They rounded another corner and came to a stop in front of another door.

"I guess that you are now staying with me."

Raven raised her eyebrow and nodded as John lifted his hand and moved it in front of the glowing blue panel that opened the door.

As she entered the room she could tell straight away that it was John's. It not only had his smell, but the room was decorated the same way that it had been in his apartment back on earth. He even had the same Christmas photo that he'd taken of them two months before he'd been asked to go on the mission.

"You might need to get a bigger bed…" She pointed to the single bed in the middle of the room.

Right at that moment, there was a knock at the door followed by grunting. Opening the door, John let in two men carrying a very large and very heavy looking bed.

"Thanks Ronon, Lorne. I'll just move this one and that one can go in its place." Then without any effort at all moved the small bed out of the room.

Setting the bed down, Ronon and Lorne nodded at John and left the room not even asking any questions.

Raven sat on the edge of the bed and patted the mattress next to her.

"Will you just hold me for a while?"

Smiling John moved and sat next to her, pulling them both back onto the bed and holding her tight in his arms as she laid her head on his chest.


	2. Part 2

A few hours later all the new members of the Atlantis expedition team were in their respective places, all but Raven and Jen. They were nowhere to be found.

"John where are those two?" Elizabeth said as she paced the briefing room. Both she and McKay had called a meeting with the both of them to discuss how to get the most out of their new nuclear reactors, which was over an hour ago. Suddenly Jen came bursting through the doors followed by Raven. They were both sweating and out of breath.

"Ha! I told you that going west was faster." Jen said as she tried to suck in gulps of air.

Raven shook her head as she took a seat at the table and reached for a glass of water.

"Nope they took the same amount of time, It's just that you're a faster runner than I am."

She lent back in her chair and looked at the face around her, none of them looked pleased.

"What took you so long to get here? I mean I know that it's your first day and all but it's not that hard to find your way to the briefing room from your quarters."

As Elizabeth spoke, the girls looked at each other and were trying hard not to laugh.

"It's a funny story actually, see we were on our way here when we passed an intersection in the hall and Jen said that going west would be a faster way to go around the city then to here but I said that south was faster and as you can see both were basically the same amount of time as we both arrived moments after one another."

By this time Jen and Raven had caught their breath.

"Well the next time you girls think of something like that I suggest that you work out the answer after you attend the meeting which you were called to."

Raven nodded and looked to McKay.

"So what did you call us here for?"

Rolling his eyes, he pressed a button on the remote he was holding and a picture of a new nuclear reactor appeared on the projector screen.

"We just received three nuclear reactors. I want to know how we can keep it sustainable but get maximum power."

Closing his eyes, John lent back in his chair and prepared to sleep for the next hour or so.

"Well how about we just do it and not tell you how?"

Jen said as she placed her feet on the table, looking very smug with herself.

"You can't do that…..You have to tell me." McKay was stunned at her reaction as was john who almost fell from his chair.

"Actually we don't have to tell you squat." Raven said as she stood and waked behind Jen. "This is our field not yours so we can just ban you from the labs…even if you are the head scientist and we report to you."

McKay was shocked and looked to Elizabeth to back him up.

"I'm sorry Rodney but she's right. You made the rule yourself. An expert in their field can ban those who are not involved from their labs."

Smiling Jen stood.

"But luckily for you, we knew that that was going to be one of the questions you asked us so we did the alterations on earth before we left. Now if you don't mind, we are going sparring."

Grabbing Raven by the arm, Jen took off out the door giving Raven time to only wave goodbye.

"Is she always like that?"

Elizabeth asked as she stood and gathered her things from the table.

"Which one?"

John grinned before heading out the door to follow the two who had just left. Sticking his head back in he motioned for the two to follow him.

"I think that you'd like to come see this. It's always interesting and ends up with a dare of some sorts coming out of it."

Everyone in the nearby area could hear the sounds of a full blown fight happening. No-one but John knew how these two fought. They didn't hold back and used live weapons.

Elizabeth watched in horror as the knife narrowly missed Jen's throat as Raven lunged at her.

"Come on Raven, you're loosing your touch."

Both girls had drawn a crowd and each had a portion cheering in their favor.

"You are the one who needs to pick up your game. How many times have I beaten you?"

Raven had to move quick as Jen struck out at her. Raven shook her head and grinned as both girls tackled each other.

They were stuck, each had the other pinned down.

"This is the dare part I was telling you about."

John whispered to Elizabeth and the rest of the team. Ronon and Teyla were enthralled by the way the girls fought. McKay just watched with interest, pointing out mistakes when he thought they had made one.

"Ok lets sort this out. If you win then I get to use your clothes for the first month."

Raven said as she struggled to keep a hold of Jen.

"Ok and if I win You and John have to sing a duet in front of the entire staff. I choose the song."

John jaw dropped as he heard the deal. He hoped that Raven would disagree.

"You sing do you Sheppard?"

John lowered his head and sank down in his chair as all eyes were now torn between the girls and his reaction.  
Raven saw this reaction herself and grinned at John.

"Deal!"

As soon as the word was spoken, both girls pushed themselves away from their opponent and took up a fighting stance. Then in a blur of moves they attacked. No-one watching could tell who was who. Suddenly a yell filled the air and they looked to see that Jen had finally disarmed Raven and had her pinned to the floor.

The room was filled will cheers as Jen stood and offered her hand to Raven.

"You'd better get your singing voices ready as I'll let you know the song tomorrow morning when I have decided."

She patted both Raven and John on the shoulder as she left.

"You are going to owe me big time Missy!"

Raven simply grinned and kissed his cheek before following Jen into the change rooms.


	3. Part 3

John had been avoiding Raven and Jen since they had parted ways at breakfast. He still didn't know what the song was going to be that Raven had somehow trapped him into singing with her. They had parted as they left the mess he going to a briefing of an upcoming mission, they to their labs to work on something that he couldn't understand.

"So are you prepared to sing 'Pavarotti'?" McKay jibed him as he entered the room.

John simply pushed him into his chair and sat in his own.

"Good, you are all on time for once."

Elizabeth strode into the room with her laptop in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"So where are we going this time?" John wanted to get this meeting over with so he could go back to hiding.

"You are heading to P3G-25K. It seems to be an uninhabited planet with sustainable air and life. It's a simple recon mission so I expect you to be no longer than 12 hours."

Everyone nodded and Elizabeth handed out the information files.

"Oh there is one other thing. Major Carter will be accompanying you. I have asked her to go with you to take mineral samples and to keep an eye on the lot of you. I know how you can easily get into trouble."

John put on a face of mock shock.

"Who us? Never!" Smiling he stood and prepared to walk out of the room.

"We'll see."

"So McKay what are you up to today?" John was following McKay to his lab.

"There is no way I am letting you hide in my lab. You almost destroyed it last time." McKay opened the door to his lab and stood in the door, blocking his way.

"Oh come on! I told you that was an accident. It wasn't my fault that you didn't tell me properly not to touch you equipment." John laughed inwardly as he remembered the moment.

"Look I don't care Sheppard. You are not setting foot in my lab. Go hide somewhere else."

With that he took a step back and closed the door, disabling it from inside.

Looking around John saw the person who he was trying to hide from come around the corner. He had nowhere to hide and was stuck standing in the hallway.

"Hey." Raven said as she came to stop ext to him. She looked at the younger girl next to her. "I'll meet you back in the lab ok."

The other girl nodded and continued making her way down the hall.

"So what brings you to this part of Atlantis?"

She asked, studying his reaction. She could always tell when he was lying.

"Honestly I came here to hide from you and Jen." He answered sheepishly.

All Raven did was an eyebrow and wink before she moved past him.  
"Just make sure that you are in the function room at 1800 hours."

She left him standing there wishing the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

Raven made a detour on the way back to her lab, stopping by Jen's. As she neared the door, she could hear Jen humming a tune to herself.

"I take it that you have decided the song now?"

Jen jumped about a mile when Raven spoke.

"How many times have I told you not to do that to me?" Jen said as she placed a hand over her heart.

Raven giggled as she propped herself on the corner of Jen's desk.

"I know, but where is the fun in that?" Raven looked around the room. "Are you actually working in here or just making a mess?"

"Oh ha ha. You're a comedian. No I am working. Your fiancé decided that it would be fun to almost blow up McKay's lab and now I've been lumbered with the job of repairing the equipment that could be salvaged."

Raven placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Regaining her composure, she tilted her head and looked at Jen.

"Seriously…Have you decided what song we're supposed to sing?"

Jen grinned mischievously t her from the other side of the desk.

"That I have and it's one you both know so don't worry, but I'm not telling you what song until you have to sing it….Where's the fun in that?"

Sticking out her tongue Raven jumped off the desk and walked to the door.

"Revenge will be mine." She said as she left the room.


	4. Part 4

It was 1800 hours and most of the staff on Atlantis was gathered in the function room. There were two microphones set up on the stage and the sound system had been re-wired ready for the 'show'.

Both Raven and John stood together looking around for Jen. Neither of them had seen her for the rest of the day. They had no idea where she could be or what could be keeping her.

Suddenly there was a cheer from the other side of the room. Jen had arrived and in her hand she held a CD. All eyes now turned to the couple standing near the door looking like they wanted to run away.

"Thank you all for coming here. I'd now like to ask both Raven Carter and John Sheppard to come up on stage and prepare themselves to entertain us."

Jen smiled sweetly as they made their way up onto the stage. Both were giving her a look that could kill. Jen walked to the sound system and placed the CD in and looked back to everyone.

"The song I have planned for them to sing is one they both know very well. 'Just for this moment.' From the stage production 'Wicked'"

John and Raven looked at Jen and smiled while everyone else looked confused.

The music started to softly float through the room as Raven stepped up to the microphone.

"Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me to tight  
I need help believing   
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me!

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine.  
I've lost all resistance  
and crossed the border line  
and if it turns out   
it's over too fast.  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine.** "**

Everyone was silent as they listened to Raven's voice, even John was enthralled. Now it was his turn to step up. No-one knew that he could sing and they were all expecting him to be bad at it.

"Maybe I'm brainless  
maybe I'm wise  
but you've got me seeing   
through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen under your spell   
and somehow I'm feeling  
so glad I fell."

Raven and John looked at each other as they sang the duet portion of the song. They only had eyes for each other as they sang.

"Every moment as long as mine  
I'll wake up my body  
and make up for lost time  
say there's no future  
for us as a pair  
and though I may know  
I don't care!

Just for this moment  
As long as your mine   
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here   
Holding you-oo  
as long as you're mine!" 

They held the last note of the line perfectly, almost as if they were they original singers themselves. The music was starting to fade and people started to applaude, stopping when John raised the microphone to his lips once more.

"What is it?"

He asked the question so quietly that everyone was straining their ears to hear his words.

"Its just for the first time, I feel……Wicked!"

Raven grinned as she spoke the last words to the song. Not even realizing where they were until the room exploded and a roar of cheers, clapping and whistling.

Jen ran back onto the stage and hugged them both. She had tear marks down her cheeks.

"I haven't heard that song since you two last sang it."

Raven and John managed to pull themselves away from Jen long enough to take their bows. Just before they left, Raven turned to Jen.

"Thank you."

Was all she said before leaving the stage holding John's hand.

McKay was at a loss for words when the pair found the group. Teyla was the first to speak.

"You have a very fine voice. Both of you." She bowed slightly and looked to Ronon, as if to bring him back to the topic at hand.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing Sheppard." He patted John on the shoulder.

"I don't think anybody did."

"So John when did you learn to sing like that?" Elizabeth asked as she handed both of them a drink.

"Believe it or not, but I was in the drama class at school. We did a version of that musical. I got the lead roll of Fiyero."

Jen came through the crowd and stood next to Elizabeth.

"Hey don't forget to include me in this little story."

Rolling her eyes, Raven continued the story.

"As John said he was in the version Wicked, but what he didn't tell you was that Jen and I were also involved. He was in his graduating year and we in our first. I had the lead of Elphaba while Jen was cast as Galinda."

Grinning evilly, Elizabeth pointed to the stage.

"I know that is why you two are now singing."

Both Raven and Jen went pale.  
"How do you know that?"

"John and I planned to get you back."

Raven pointed her finger at John. He knew right t hen that he was going to be in big trouble after this was over.

"Hello everyone. I have another surprise for you all, Raven will now sing for us again but this time with her best friend, Jennifer Hayley."

Both girls walked onstage slowly, neither of them wanted to be there. Raven because she had already sung and Jen because she just didn't want to sing in public. Frowning Jen walked to the front of the stage and took a microphone in hand and passed the other to Raven.

"Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?"

She turned to face Raven at the beat of the music.

"I hope you're happy.

I hope you're happy now.

I hope you're happy how

You've hurt your cause forever.

I hope you think you're cleaver."

Raven raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

"I hope you're happy.

I hope you're happy too.

I hope you're proud how

You would grovel in submission

To feed your own ambition."

Taking a breath both girls faced off with each other, seamlessly slipping back into their long forgotten rolls.

"So though I can't imagine how

I hope you're happy

Right now."

They sang together as if they'd never stopped. Jen stepped back to sing on her own once again.

"Elphie, listen to me

Just say you're sorry.

You can still be with the wizard

What you've worked and waited for

You can have all you ever wanted."

Turning away Raven did her part.

"I know

But I don't want it

No…I can't want it

Any more.

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game.

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep.

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap.

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you can't pull me down."

Raven had turned back to Jen at this point who had at the last word of Raven line grabbed her arm.

"Can't I make you understand?

You're having delusions of grandeur."

Raven snatched her arm away, still facing Jen.

"I'm through accepting limits

'Cause someone says there so.

Some things I cannot change

But till I try I'll never know.

Too long I've been afraid of

Loosing love, I guess I've lost.

Well if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost.

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity.

And you can't pull me down."

There was a slight pause and Raven went to Jen's side

"Glinda come with me.

Think of what we could do

Together.

Unlimited, together we're unlimited

Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been

Glinda, dreams the way we planned them"

The idea that the song was suggesting seemed to be a good one to the character Jen was pretending to be.

"If we work in tandem."

The girls pressed their cheeks together as they sang the next part.

"There's no fight we cannot win.

Just you and I defying gravity

With you and I defying gravity

They'll never bring us down."

Raven looked to Jen with hope in her eyes.

"Well are you coming?"

Jen lifted the microphone to her lips to answer when a call came over the intercom and through their personal ear pieces.

"Attention all staff. Please remain where you are until further instructions"

Raven looked down at the crowd, finding John and Elizabeth. They were listening intently to something that was being said to them. Suddenly they and Ronon and Teyla left the room.

"What's going on?" Jen asked and all Raven could do was shrug as she had no Idea herself.


	5. Part 5

John was the first one to arrive in the control room.

"How long do we have?"

By the time the question was out of his mouth the others had arrived. Ronon, Teyla, McKay and Elizabeth all looked to the technician.

"According to our allies on PKZ-673 they are about to land on their neighboring planet in about an hour."

Elizabeth looked at John.

"Can you have a strike team ready to go within thirty minutes?"

John looked at his team mates.

"I'll need more people but sure."

Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Take who you need and be in the briefing room in thirty."

John nodded and he and his team left to prepare themselves.

Entering the function room, John found everyone he needed to go with him, including Raven and Jen.

"Raven, Jen you need to get into full strike uniform. We meet at the briefing room in thirty minutes."

Both girls nodded and left to get ready.

Thirty minutes later there were twenty military staff standing in the briefing room.

"As you all know this is a strike mission. You are to disarm and capture the wraith if you can. They are going to land on a neighboring planet of PKZ-673. I'll now hand you over to Colonel Sheppard who will go through everything else you will need to know for the mission."

Elizabeth took her seat as John stood.

"We will split into two teams when we arrive on the planet. I will lead the alpha team and Major Carter will lead the beta team."

He could see the look of confusion and shock on Lieutenant Lorne's face.

"I have decided to place Major Carter in command of the beta team as she has been in command of more missions and in more combat situations than Lieutenant Lorne."

Everyone nodded knowing that John knew what he was doing.

"Stun first if they get back up your orders are shoot to kill."

Again they nodded.

"Right you have your orders. Move out."

Everyone left the briefing room and headed to the gate room.

The gate was now active and the first members went through, reporting that it was all clear. Within moments, the room was empty and silent.

On the planet, the military personnel were split into alpha and beta teams. The alpha team was taking the right side of the ambush zone and beta was taking the left. John pulled Raven aside just before they were about to dispatch.

"You be careful. I don't want to loose you."

Raven smiled.

"I could say the same to you."

John laughed and kissed her soundly.

"I will if you will."

She held up her little finger and he hooked it with his own.

"Deal."

Smiling at each other they walked back to their teams. Within minutes, no-one could be seen or heard. Each team was well hidden within the respective ambush areas.

"Beta team come in."

Raven reached for her radio but stopped as she saw a ship come into view.  
"Everybody stay in your positions. Stay low and stay quiet."

Using hands signals, she signaled her team to move out.

They had barely gotten to where they were supposed to be when the ship landed. Almost immediately the wraith started to pour out of the ship, each one of them looking for food.

Through her radio, Raven could hear John giving orders to his team who by as far as she could tell were too spread out to see the signals.

What happened in the next few hours, no-one would be able to forget. The Wraith came out of their ship and as the teams from Atlantis mounted their attack, they were confronted with two enemies. They moved forward from their positions and started opening fire when they found themselves under fire. John nor Raven could see where this new enemy was. It was as if they were invisible.

"Raven, recall your team and retreat to the 'gate."

Signaling her team she did as she was asked.

"Remember your promise."

Neither of them knew that these would be the last words they would say to each other.


	6. Part 6

As Raven and her team made their way back to the gate, they could tell that something was wrong. It was too quiet. They could hear all the weapons fire behind them, it was getting closer, indicating the John's team was making their way back to the gate as well.  
"Spread out and make a line to the gate."

Raven told her team as she took point.

Slowly they crept forward, everyone keeping an eye out for something out of the ordinary. Suddenly there came hundreds of men from the trees, all of them had weapons with them. There was no way that Raven's team stood a chance. Looking to her 2IC she nodded. Raven dialed the gate remotely and sent a message to Atlantis to be ready for hostiles. The men who had emerged from the trees were looking at the gate in awe. Making a break for it and firing her weapon, Raven ran away from the group. As she thought, almost all of the men chased her, leaving her team able to run for the gate and make it back to the safety of Atlantis.

Glancing over her shoulder as she ran, she watched as John and his team came into view. Not being able to see who was being chased, John ran thought the gate. Smiling to herself, Raven ran faster. Trying to loose those who were pursuing her. Unfortunately they had better knowledge of the woods than she did and soon she found herself surrounded. Narrowing her eyes, She looked at the men in front of her. They seemed to be civilized enough.

"I want to speak to whoever is in charge here."

This seemed to be funny to the men as they did not answer, only laughed. Stepping forward, one of the men finally spoke to her.

"You will."

With that, the world went black.

The first thing that Raven could sense was that she was restrained and there was a stench that stung her nostrils. She could hear the screams of many others, not knowing what was going to happen, she started to pull against her restraints. Freeing her hands, Raven sat herself up and looked around for away to escape. The place she was held was dark and damp. She didn't even know what she would do if she did escape. She didn't have her GDO or any of her equipment. Creeping towards the door she paused as heavy footsteps echoed off the stone walls. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stuck her head around the corner and watched the back of three large men disappear around a corner. Keeping low and sticking to the wall, Raven slowly started to follow the men.

"Do you think that she will be a good candidate?"

Raven stopped suddenly and listened, barely daring to breathe for fear of being caught.

"She is strong we know that. We saw back n that planet that she is a leader."  
Unable to resist any longer, Raven looked into the room from which the voices were coming from.

In the middle of the room was what looked to be a large operating table with a number of different types of metal objects. She couldn't clearly make out what they were without giving herself away.

"Looks like we won't have to wait sir."

Raven froze. A large sweaty hand clamped down on her shoulder like a vice and caused her knee's to bend. Looking over her shoulder, she found that she was being held by the man who had knocked her out in the woods.

"oh crap." She muttered to herself.

The man smiled and nodded before a needle was placed into her neck and the world faded to black, the last thing she said before passing out was a single name.

"John….."


	7. Author Note

A/N:

Ok this isn't really a chapter, more of a clear up. I know that some of you might be a little confused by the fact that Sam has a daughter almost the same age as John. Let me clear this up so it makes sense.

Ok remember the episode of SG-1 'Fragile Balance'? Where a clone of Jack was created….well in this story, Sam was cloned when she was about 12. The Asguard who cloned her saw what potential she had and didn't destroy her, but let her live. (With me so far?)

When Jack's clone was found, they found Raven on the ship as well. She was about 7 years younger than the real Sam but had the same learning potential and had chosen to study almost the same thing while with the Asguard.

Once she was checked out, they allowed her to join the Stargate program under the condition that she pose as Sam's 'daughter'. Hence her rush in promotion and her being with John.

Not everyone knows the truth. The only people who do are: McKay, John, Raven, Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'C, Hammond, Janet, Jennifer, A few SG personnel and the President.

I plan to get John to explain the situation to his team on Atlantis….

Oh and it's a cross over with 'The Bionic Woman.'

If you still have questions, send me an email I'll try and make it simple.


End file.
